rpggenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of the Empire era
Rise of the Empire Era]] The Rise of the Empire era takes place between 1,000 BBY (the Battle of Ruusan) and 0 BBY (the Battle of Yavin). However so far no works after 1000 BBY and before 45 BBY have been published. The events of The Phantom Menace, Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith take place during this era. Rise of the Empire era 44 BBY *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Past'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Mark of the Crown'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Day of Reckoning'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Fight for Truth'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Shattered Peace'' 43 BBY *''Jedi Apprentice: The Deadly Hunter'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dangerous Rescue'' 41 BBY *''Jedi Apprentice: The Ties That Bind'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Death of Hope'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Call to Vengeance'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness'' 40 BBY *''Jedi Apprentice: The Threat Within'' 38 BBY *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express'' 37 BBY *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell'' 36 BBY *''The Monster'' 33 BBY *''Darth Maul (TPB)'' *''Star Wars Republic: Prelude to Rebellion (TPB)'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' 32 BBY *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds - OOM-9 campaign'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter '' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds - Gungan campaign'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Journal: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Journal: Darth Maul'' *''Journal: Queen Amidala'' *''Danger on Naboo'' *''Podrace to Freedom'' *''The Final Battle'' *''Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Bounty Hunter'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons'' 31 BBY *''Twilight'' *''Infinity's End'' *''Starcrash'' *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander (TPB)'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare (TPB)'' 30 BBY *''The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Darkness'' *''Star Wars Republic: Twilight (TPB)'' 29 BBY *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: Deceptions'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' 28 BBY *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''The Devaronian Version'' *''Rite of Passage'' 27 BBY *''Jango Fett'' *''Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Outbound Flight'' 26 BBY *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' 25 BBY *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' 24 BBY *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' *''Honor and Duty'' 23 BBY *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Hunt for the Sun Runner'' *''The Cavern of the Screaming Skulls'' *''The Hostage Princess'' *''Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters'' *''The Shape Shifter Strikes'' *''Warlords of Balmorra'' 22 BBY *''Star Wars Republic: Rite of Passage (TPB)'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''The Fight to Survive'' *''Republic Commando'' *''Elusion Illusion'' *''Death in the Catacombs'' *''Crossfire'' *''The Clone Wars'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Maze of Deception'' *''The Battle of Kamino'' *''Hunted'' *''The New Face of War, Part 1'' *''The New Face of War, Part 2'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''League of Spies'' *''Blast Radius'' *''Clone Wars Volume 1'' *''Clone Wars Adventures'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Double Blind'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''The New Droid Army'' 21 BBY *''Hero of Cartao'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''The Hive'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Star Wars Republic 55: The Battle of Jabiim, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 56: The Battle of Jabiim, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Republic 57: The Battle of Jabiim, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Republic 58: The Battle of Jabiim, Part 4'' *''Enemy Lines'' *''Hate and Fear'' *''Dead Ends'' *''No Man's Land'' *''Striking from the Shadows'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Show of Force, Part 1'' *''Show of Force, Part 2'' *''Forever Young'' 20 BBY *''General Grievous'' *''Changing Seasons Part 1: Guardian of the People'' *''Changing Seasons Part 2: People of the Guardian'' *''Medstar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''Medstar: Intermezzo'' *''Medstar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Armor'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''The Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Part 1'' *''The Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Part 2'' *''The Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Part 3'' *''Trackdown, Part 1'' *''Trackdown, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''A New Threat'' *''Pursuit'' *''The Siege of Saleucami, Part 1'' *''The Siege of Saleucami, Part 2'' *''The Siege of Saleucami, Part 3'' *''The Siege of Saleucami, Part 4'' *''Clone Wars Volume 2'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' 19 BBY *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''The Hidden Enemy, Part 1'' *''The Hidden Enemy, Part 2'' *''The Hidden Enemy, Part 3'' *''Into the Unknown, Part 1'' *''Into the Unknown, Part 2'' *''Loyalties'' *''Purge'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 1: The Path to Nowhere, Part 1'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''In His Image'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Mist Encounter'' 18 BBY *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' 17 BBY *''A Two-Edged Sword'' 15 BBY *''Droids: The Adventures of R2-D2 and C-3PO'' - 15 BBY 11 BBY *''Dark Vendetta'' 10 BBY *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Star Wars: Droids (comics)'' (until 6 BBY) 5 BBY *''Jabba the Hutt: The Art of the Deal'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''When the Domino Falls'' 4 BBY *''The Final Exit'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' *''Droids: The Kalarba Adventures'' *''Droids: Rebellion'' *''Droids: Season of Revolt'' *''Droids: The Protocol Offensive'' 3 BBY *''A Bitter Winter'' *''Rebel Dawn'' 1 BBY *''Han Solo at Star's End'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''Enemy of the Empire'' *''Betrayal'' *''Ewoks'' *''Star Wars: X-wing - A New Ally'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Soldier for the Empire'' *''Darklighter'' Category:Eras